Spike VS Tomba
Introduction Wiz: Technology and science. Boomstick: Magic and mysticism. W: The worlds of the supernatural and the scientific have been debated since time immemorial. B: And these two boys utilize them to combat mischievous mammals. W: Spike, the primate poacher armed with a plethora of gadgets. B: And Tomba, the pig-battling primitive outfitted with magical items. W: We'll compare their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spike W: An albino monkey named Spectre, the star attraction of a Monkey Park, somehow managed to get a hold of a Peak-Point helmet, an intelligence boosting set of headgear, and subsequently decided to release all of the other monkeys in a bid for world domination. Breaking into a professors lab and using his time-machine, they invaded a dozen different eras. Someone had to stop them. B: Enter Spike, a boy with spiky red and yellow hair. He was given the daunting task of capturing all hundred or so monkeys across around a dozen different eras and locales ranging from prehistoric to futuristic, through deep jungles and evil carnivals. Base Abilities W: Spike is capable of the physics-defying double-jump, can survive falling from great heights with a small loss of health, withstands frigid temperatures in nothing more than his basic attire, and can survive or just straight up dodge being hit by a race-car or even a goddamn T-Rex! Armory W: He didn't do it unarmed though. Equipped with a Stunclub, a Time Net, a Water Mech that shoots nets for capturing monkeys in the water, a monkey-detecting radar, a Dash Hoop, a Slingshot that can fire normal, homing, and explosive pellets, a flying tool named the Dragonfly, an RC Car, and a boxing glove mechanism called the Super Punch for breaking metal boxes, he caught every single monkey and beat Spectre, battling enemies like bees and giant robots along the way. B: We should also mention that during an escapade in an online game tournament, he was able to use modified variants of most aforementioned gadgets. W: The Dragonfly could have extended flight time, quicker liftoff, or even melee damage. All other gadgets, besides the Radar and Super Punch, had ice, fire, and electric elemental boosts. Well, except the Water Mech, which only received an ice variant. B: Let's not forget about his banana boomerang, his ability to dual-wield Stunclubs or make it double-sided, his teleportation boots, and a f*cking Hammer-Of-Dawn-style satellite laser! W: He also has experience driving boats and tanks which, just like the Water Mech, only received ice options. B: During that same online adventure, Spike could, once an event, summon one of a number of monkeys to help him. W: From monkeys that throw bombs and healing items to ones that summon giant robotic fists and heads, Spike can summon one out of thirteen monkeys to aid him in battle once. Weaknesses B: Spike hasn't been shown to have any specific weaknesses, but he does receive damage if he falls from too high up without using his Dragonfly. However, he normally gets up and continues his adventure. Tomba B: Wiz, have you ever had an army of evil, bi-pedal pigs steal your golden bracelet handed down to you by your grandfather, or kidnap your girlfriend? W: What? No. Have you? B: Nope, but Tomba has. For what purpose, you may ask? World domination. W: For some reason, the leaders of the Evil Pigs needed gold for a spell, thus stealing Tomba's bracelet. When they kidnapped Tomba's girlfriend, they were after her amulet which was a gift from Tomba. B: So naturally he journeyed to retrieve them, saving the world in the process. Base Abilities W: Tomba may not look like much, but he is incredibly athletic and strong, able to accomplish what most fully-grown men can't. B: He's able to swing on branches, climb vines and some walls, and is even agile and strong enough to lift and throw foes much bigger than himself while on top of them. Even if they're not touching the ground! W: He knows an ability called the Animal Dash, in which he gets down on all fours and runs like an animal. Hence the name. Armory B: In his quests to retrieve what was stolen from him, he collected an impressive arsenal of weapons, apparel, and useful objects to aid in his journey. W: To begin with, he has his classic blackjack, a spiked metal ball and chain. He also has a Grapple, a simple spike he uses to swing from things. In addition, he obtained a Doka Pin/GrappleJack which is essentially a combination of the aforementioned tools, but with a devastating damage upgrade. B: Then there are his boomerangs, of which he has 5 variants. The first 3 are Wooden, Stone, and Iron which increase in damage. He also has Ice and Glacier variants which, as well as being stronger, can extinguish fire, and chill enemies. W: Finally, he bears 3 hammers. The regular Hammer, and the Fire and Torch Hammers. The latter 2 increase in damage, burn enemies, and melt ice. The Torch Hammer even allows Tomba to destroy stone blocks. He does have another weapon called the Pig Ball, but... B: But its useless against anything that's not a pig. W: Right. However, he does have outfits and other inventory items that benefit him greatly. B: Like his pants, which he has 6 pairs of. W: His normal green pants are standard and are mainly for decency. B: Then there are his Jumping, Dashing, and Flash pants, which each improve his jumping and running abilities more than the last. W: His other 2 pairs are Fast and Turbo pants which act just like the aforementioned pairs. B: Then he has his Bird Clothes which let him glide for a short burst for extra distance on his jumps. W: A far improved concept to his Bird Clothes is his Flying Squirrel Suit which allows extended flight as well as keeping him warm in cold climates. B: He also carries around with him a Pig Suit. Yes, he can dress like a pig. It allows him to communicate with the good pigs in Circus Village, slows his descent when he jumps, grants him a butt-slam ability, and was later upgraded with the ability to swim. W: But best of all, upon defeating Evil Pig bosses, he received the robes of each which grant him different magical abilities. B: The Earth Pig Robe, which can be worn while miniaturized, lets him summon stalactites out of nowhere to crush nearby enemies. The Fire Pig Robe lights a flame in nearby enemies, burning them to a crisp. The Water Pig Robe, although originally belonging to a female pig, fits Tomba perfectly and obliterates enemies with a powerful stream of water. W: The Ice Pig Robe turns enemies into ice-pop treats. B: Wait, seriously? W: Seriously. B: Sweet. W: ...I hate you. Finally there is the Ghost Pig Robe, which siphons the very life-force out of nearby enemies to replenish his health. B: F*cking badass! W: We haven't even begun listing non-apparel items! B: Such as the Taboo Fruit, which enters Tomba into a constant state of Animal Dashing. W: He can also use the Minitta Mushroom which, as the name implies, turns him tiny. W: Or 3 magical gems that grant him different abilities. B: The Red and Blue gems surround him in fire and water, respectively, that kill enemies that get too close. W: Finally, the Green gem allows Tomba to boost himself high into the air on a gust of wind. B: Some of his most useful items, though, are his Mermaid Scale, and his Cold and Hot Powders. W: The former of which protects him from taking damage when he falls in water without his Pig Suit. The powders grant him complete immunity to ice and fire damage. B: His two most incredibly awesome, but unfair, items are the Black Pig Bag and the Golden Powder. W: The Black Pig Bag makes Tomba's mana supply unlimited, and the Golden Powder grants him total invulnerability. We won't be giving him those. Weaknesses B: As strong and capable as Tomba is, he's not very smart. W: You see, during his first adventure, one of the old Wise Men taught him how to swim. When his next adventure rolled around, he kinda just...forgot. B: But he reached the island his girlfriend was brought to by swimming there, right? W: Err...yeah. B: He even jumps back into the ocean at the end WITHOUT the Swimming Pig Suit, right? W: You're right. It doesn't make much sense. Maybe the Evil Water Pig cursed the waters of the region? B: Or maybe video-game logic is bullsh*t! W: That too. Interlude W: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to settle this debate once and for all! B: For this battle, to make it interesting, we're giving them the ability to switch weapons on the fly. W: Same with their outfits. B: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Tomba is sitting under the shade of a big oak tree amidst a large grassy field, arms crossed and head lolled in sleep. Charles sits atop the tree, munching on a bunch of bananas. Spike is chasing a Pipo-Monkey across said field in an attempt to catch it. The monkey sees the tree, potential safety, and heads for it. The monkey jumps on Tomba's head. Tomba jerks awake. Spike begins swinging the Net, but the monkey leaps to a branch in the nick of time, causing Spike to ensnare Tomba. Tomba looks at Spike. As Spike removes the net with an apologetic look, Tomba jumps up, shouts, and beats his chest in anger. Spike arms himself with his Stunclub. Tomba brings out his Blackjack. FIGHT! Tomba swings the Blackjack. Spike deflects it with his Stunclub. This happens again. Realizing the stalemate, Spike teleports closer to Tomba and hits him with the Stunclub. Tomba recoils at the blow. Tomba switches to his Hammer and swings it in a downward arc. Spike goes to block it with his Stunclub, but the sheer force knocks him down. Tomba goes for another swing. Spike teleports away and Tomba hits the ground where he was. Spike pulls out his Slingshot and takes aim as Tomba looks around for him. A pellet hits its mark. Tomba flinches, then turns to face the direction it came from. He sees Spike lining up another shot. Tomba gets out his Wooden Boomerang. He jumps as the pellet is launched, then throws the boomerang. It catches Spike in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Tomba lands and grabs onto the disoriented Spike's head. He leaps up, bringing Spike with him, then throws Spike. Spike takes out his Dragonfly and uses it to stop his momentum. Tomba begins running at Spike. Spike lands, brings out his Dash Hoop, charges it up, then begins running away. Tomba gets on all fours and gives chase. Spike looks back and realizes Tomba is quickly catching up. He stops, pulls out his remote and summons his R.C. Car. He steers it towards the approaching Tomba. When its close enough, Spike detonates it. The ensuing explosion knocks Tomba back. Spike summons another. This time, as it gets close, Tomba smashes it with his hammer. As Spike tries to summon another, Tomba takes out his Wooden Boomerang and throws it, knocking the remote out of Spike's hands. Spike has no chance to get it at that moment, so he takes out his own boomerang. They throw them, but the boomerangs collide, knocking each other out of the air and onto the ground. Spike changed his weapons to fire elemental variants, and his Dragonfly to the melee variant. He then brought out his Dash Hoop and charged towards Tomba. Tomba takes out his Blackjack and swings it. Spike swerves around it and barrels into Tomba. Tomba is knocked backwards, and Spike stops in his tracks. Spike then notices Tomba doesn't seem to have been hurt by the fire. Spike brings out his fire Stunclub to see if it was a fluke. He teleports and hits Tomba with it. Again, Tomba is hurt by the blow, but the fire has no effect. As Spike switches his weapons to ice power, Tomba brings out his Torch Hammer. Before Spike can react, Tomba hits him, launching him backwards. Spike lands in water, dazed. He shakes it off and brings out his Water Mech. He needs to recuperate, so he turns and begins to retreat. As the Water Mech propels him forwards, he hears a splash behind him. He turns his head and sees Tomba, garbed in a what looks like a pig costume, but it's blue. Spike turns to confront him. Spike launches a net. Tomba becomes ensnared. He takes out his Iron Boomerang and cuts the ropes. Spike shoots another. Tomba leaps out of the water to avoid it. Spike can do nothing but watch as Tomba dives towards him with his rear. The butt of the Pig Suit hits him in the back. As Tomba jumps to do it again, Spike swims upwards. As he breaks through the top of the water, he takes out his Dragonfly and flys upwards. The blades slash at Tomba, interrupting his attack and knocking him backwards. Spike steers in the direction of Tomba for another go. Tomba lands in the water and switches to his Ice Boomerang. He leaps back out throws it at Spike. Spike takes out his Stunclub and hits it, but he falls back into the water. Tomba follows suit. Tomba heads back to shore and Spike does the same. A magical force dries them both off. Spike gets out his Stunclub and charges towards Tomba. Tomba takes out his Blue Gem and activates it, shrouding himself in magical water. He runs and collides with Spike and Spike is knocked back. Tomba changed into his Water Pig Robe. As he began raising his arms to summon water, Tomba was hit by something. Spike had hit him with a pellet from his Slingshot. Spike is loading another one while Tomba begins running for the trees. Spike releases the slingshot at the pellet barely misses Tomba, whizzing right by his ear. Spike groans and puts away the slingshot. He brings out the Dash Hoop and gives chase again. Tomba stops and begins climbing a tree. Spike arrives as Tomba gets to the top. Spike puts away the Dash Hoop and begins climbing too. As Spike nears the top, he hears the leaves rustling and sees a shadow pass over him. He follows its trajectory and sees that Tomba was in some sort of furry creature suit and was flying away. Spike takes out his gliding variant on his Dragonfly and jumped off the tree and began following. Spike gradually closed in on Tomba. He took out his Stunclub and hit Tomba, interrupting his flight. Spike and Tomba both start falling. Spike immeadiately takes out his Dragonfly and slows his descent. Tomba uses his Grapple and swings it towards a tree, the sharp spike anchoring into the wood. Spike eases himself onto ground level, and looks around for Tomba. He finally notices Tomba climbing a different tree. Spike brings out his slingshot, readies a homing pellet, and takes aim. He unleashes the projectile, and it explodes on Tomba's back, causing him to fall out of the tree. Tomba jumps up and shakes it off. Tomba locks eyes with Spike and begins charging him. Spike fires another pellet, but before it can make contact, a watery aura enshrouds Tomba, and the projectile is destroyed. Tomba continues his course and collides with Spike. Spike is damaged and thrown backwards by the powerful stream of water. As Spike get back up, he sees Tomba in a blue robe. Tomba puts his arms in the air. Spike is hit by another jet of water and is flattened to the ground. Spike struggles to get up and use his teleport boots to dodge another one. Tomba is caught off guard as Spike suddenly appears in front of him. Spike takes that chance to bring out 2 Stunclubs, teleports forwards, and begins wailing on Tomba in a vicious combo attack. The final blow knocks Tomba a good distance away. Spike turns and hobbles over to his remote. Tomba gets up, exhausted. Spike wants to finish this using the satellite laser. He picks up the remote and turns to face Tomba. Ending 1 He sees Tomba has changed outfits: He's wearing a yellow robe and pointy hat. He sees Tomba put his arms into the air. Then Spike feels a cold darkness grip him. Spike's lifeless body collapses as his very life force is sucked out of him. Tomba feels moderately refreshed. K.O! *Tomba goes back to the tree and begins eating a lunchbox. *Charles and the Pipo Monkey are playing with Spike's gadgets. Ending 2 Tomba wobbles, vulnerable and barely able to stand. Spike summons the RC car and drives it to Tomba. He presses a button, activating the distant sattelite laser facility. In a matter of several seconds, a large beam of light engulfs Tomba. When it dissipates, all that's left is a smoking crater. K.O! *Spike begins chasing Charles and the Pipo Monkey. *Zippo mourns the loss of his friend. Conclusion B: That...that was beautiful! W: Spike may have had a slight edge in combat maneuverability and longer range attacks, but Tomba outclassed him in everything else. B: Tomba is naturally faster, stronger, and more agile. W: Furthermore, Tomba has a much bigger arsenal with more useful items. Tomba's powders negated Spike's fire and ice weapons, leaving him with normal and electric variants. B: Tomba's Green Gem, in conjuntion with his Umbrella, gives him more liftoff than Spike's Dragonfly. W: Tomba's Turbo Pants and Taboo Fruit out-speed Spike's Dash Hoop B: Also, Spike's main weapon is a STUNclub. Not exactly lethal. Meanwhile, Spike has no resistances to to Tomba's ice, fire, water, earth, or ghost attacks. "Well, what about Spike's satellite laser?" you may ask. W: Here's the thing: The satellite laser has a limited area of effect and generally requires a stationary target, such as Spectre's mech in 'Million Monkeys'. B: What about Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale? The laser can be used instantaneously during combos! W: All-Stars isn't even canon. Spike's lucky we gave him any of his combat abilities from it to begin with. B: Looks like Spike wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. W: The winner is Tomba. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:JiffyCones